swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Syal Su
Syal Su- był to Kaminońański Jedi urodzony około 150 lat przed bitwą o Yavin posługujący się mieczem świetlnym o zielonej klindze. Historia Początki Syal pochodził z wysoko ustawionego klanu z planety Kamino. Posiadał sześcioro rodzeństwa: cztery siostry i dwóch braci. Jego ojciec zginął trzy miesiące przed jego urodzeniem ponieważ podczas badań nad kodem DNA w specjalistycznym laboratorium po połączeniu dwóch molekuł nastąpiła niespodziewana eksplozja która rozsadziła cały ośrodek badawczy. Jako niemowlę był wątły i blady. Sprawiał matce wiele trosk swymi chorobami i zatruciami. Kiedy Syal miał zaledwie dwa latka na Kamino przybył nieznany muuński mistrz Jedi w sprawach dyplomatycznych. Kiedy spotkał matkę Syala która opowiedziała mu o niezwykłych zdolnościach dwóch synów- Syala i Jasara- ten natychmiastowo przybył do ich domostwa i odebrał matce obu synów kiedy okazało się że niezwykłe zdolności to predyspozycje do korzystania z Mocy. Po długim namawianiu Rady Jedi ci pozwolili na szkolenie Syala i jego o rok starszego brata. Muuński mistrz szkolił Syala a co do jego brata - kto go szkolił pozostaje zagadką. Okropna nowina Kiedy to Syal mający dziewiętnaście lat i powoli zaczynający koniec szkolenia wybrał się na misję dyplomatyczną wraz z mistrzem na planetę Gaazam Prime - Jasar- zabił swego mistrza i przekabacony na Ciemną Stronę za sprawą jedno go z Mrocznych Jedi przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Syal dowiedziawszy się o tym natychmiastowo zażądał rangi rycerza aby mógł wyruszyć na samodzielną misję dla uratowania brata od otchłani zła. Rada nie zezwoliła na to. Wściekły Syal powrócił do szkolenia. W jego umyśle kłębiła się sroga myśl o zemście na rycerzach Jedi którzy nie dopuścili go do uratowania brata. Na jego szczęście po roku zakończył szkolenie i został pasowany na Jedi. Tuż po pasowaniu poprosił Radę o zezwolenie na prywatną, samodzielną misję. Ci zgodzili się lecz z obawą aby młody Jedi podczas misji wyciągnięcia brata z otchłani Ciemnej Strony sam w nią nie wpadł, dopiero ostygając z chęci zemsty. Syal momentalnie rozpoczął śledztwo w sprawie zniknięcia brata i ów Mrocznego Jedi. Podróżował po wielu planetach w poszukiwaniu Jasara. W końcu wylądował na planecie Mon Calamari i odnalazł Quarrena który miał wiedzieć coś o osobie która znała położenie Jasara. Quarren zwał się Rui Dike. Syalowi udało się odnaleźć Dike’a. Ten za osiemdziesiąt kredytów wyjawił informacje o położeniu Jasara. Młody rycerz nie wiedział jak wielki błąd popełnił... Zasadzka Dike podał Syalowi informację, jakoby Jasar miał właśnie być na misji na planecie Baroonda w stolicy planety- Mieście Słońca. Syal czym prędzej udał się na planetę-dżunglę i rozpoczął dalszy etap śledztwa. Napatoczył się na holowiadomość od niejakiego „Ese’a” do „Ase’a” którą obejrzał i zrozumiał- Ase’m był Jasar a Ese’m był jego tajemniczy mistrz. Okazało się że spotkają się w starożytnej świątyni Dzieci Słońca gdzie Jasar miał rozpocząć ostatni etap szlifowania jego talentu. Syal dostał się do świątyni lecz zastał tam jedynie setki min, bomb i droidów które były gotowe zamordować go. Udało mu się uciec, lecz został ciężko ranny- połączył wszystkie fakty w jedną całość- Dike był szpiegiem mrocznych Jedi, i zastawiono na Syala pułapkę. Syal następne dwa lata gorączkowo poszukiwał brata, lecz stracił nadzieję- był pewien że ten zginął podczas jednej z sithańskich prób. Odpuścił i udał się na Kamino, aby tam zamieszkać i zapomnieć o Mocy... Uczeń Nie wiadomo ile lat spędził na Kamino. Prawdopodobnie był to koło dwudziestu lecz to tylko domysły. Lecz po jakimś czasie po utracie brata Syal powrócił na Coruscant. Wystarczająco odpoczął od Jedi i Mocy i był gotowy na przyjęcie ucznia. Padło na młodego Aikidai’a, Kalmarianina, z wielkimi ambicjami. Udał się z uczniem na planetę Lok, na odległe od centrum tegoż świata odludzie, aby tam nauczyć go pokory, skruchy, spokoju i szermierki oczywiście swego ucznia. Ten został wyszkolony na wielce potężnego rycerza. Aikidai był naprawdę świetnym szermierzem i w sposób perfekcyjny opanował telekinezę- technikę którą mało kto używał i znał. Pewnego dnia kiedy Aikidai udał się aby upolować zwierzynę na kolację napotkał Kaminonianina spanikowanego, wyczerpanego i rannego, na brzegu rzeki. Zabrał go do ich chaty i Syal od razu poznał w nim swego brata. Założył mu bandaże, nakarmił go, wyleczył i Jasar opowiedział całą historię jak znalazł się na Loku. Razem z mistrzem lecieli ku Korribanowi lecz dziwna siła zaatakowała ich statek. Runęli w dół i prawdopodobnie mistrz zginął. Lecz Jasar nie obiecał litości z powodu uratowania życia. Jego przeznaczeniem było mordowanie Jedi więc rzucił się na Syala w szaleńczym ataku. Aikidai próbował pomóc mistrzowi lecz jedynie wypadł, wypchnięty przez drzwi. Chata stanęła w płomieniach kiedy bracia toczyli zaciekły , krwawy pojedynek. Aikidai próbował uciekać ku osadom lecz droga była zbyt daleka, a nie mieli tam środków transportu oprócz starej, siwej banthy. Pojedynek był okropny, w końcu chata zawaliła się i obaj zostali przygniecieni. Aikidai próbował wygrzebać z gruzów mistrza lecz nie udało mu się to. Zasmucony udał się na starej banthcie ku miastu. Lecz mistrz nie zginął. Wygrzebał się spośród pyłu piachu i gruzu. Był obolały i umierający. Śmierć Zapewne Syal zostałby jeszcze potężniejszym Jedi, i prawdopodobnie dopuszczono by go do Rady z powodu jego nie odkrytych jeszcze umiejętności lecz niestety Lok była planetą surową, nieprzyjazną i dość mroźną, zwłaszcza w nocy, a nie dość zbliżała się pora zimowa. Syal krwawiąc zamarzł na śmierć, a jego zmasakrowane szczątki dwa miesiące później odnalazło dwóch myśliwych. Pochowano go na niewielkim cmentarzu w pobliskim miasteczku pośród wieśniaków, rolników i pijaków. Nieznane było dla chowających rycerza jego imienia ani religia, więc, po prostu zakopano go w ziemi, postawiono deskę na której powieszono jego miecz który jedynym świadectwem jakiejkolwiek jego przynależności. Na desce powieszono blaszaną tabliczką z wypisanym węglem słowem „Jedi”. Źródła * Dep Koolilar Adventures Volum XXXV Jedi, nothing more (w restrospekcjach) * Dep Koolilar Adventures Volum XXXVI Friend or cide? (w retrospekcjach) * Dep Koolilar Adventures Volum XXXVII Master of blaster (w retrospekcjach) * Dep Koolilar Adcentures Volum XXXVIII ...Not Justice For All (w retrospekcjach) * Dep Koolilar Adcentures Volum XXXIX Recar Trans (w retrospekcjach) * Opowieści z Korribanu (tylko wspomniany) Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Kaminonianie